Project NO 3000
by Bluejay139
Summary: Ludwig works as an security guard for the Axis company and never gets into anything major. That is until one day, an experiment, that the scientist are working on, runs loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Project NO. 3000**

**_Dear readers,_  
**

_I am so happy to be able to present another story to you all! This is my first Hetalia fic, so tell me how I did in the reviews. This story is something that has been in my head for a while and I wanted to make it an Hetalia fic. _

_ For those who already read my other stories based on One piece, you should already know that I will not force you to review because I don't like it at all. Plus some of you should also know that I will not listen to anything bad you will have to say. I will completely ignore your comment and go on with my life. You could tell me if I did something wrong in my story, that's fine, but you have to state it in a good way because if you don't I will ignore it and I will get upset. The reason why I have an problem with bad comments is because I am really sensitive and I will think that my stories is not good enough and I will completely stop typing up stories.  
_

_ Thank you for listening, if you have read this note to you all.  
_

_ **LUV YA'LL,**  
_

**-Bluejay139**

* * *

_All these buildings are like mountains I would like to climb, but I am forbidden._**  
**

~_Unknown  
_

* * *

Summary: Ludwig works as a security guard for the Axis company and never gets into anything major. That is until one day an experiment the scientist are working on runs loose.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: This is my life**

Ludwig POV

My life is the same.

I Wake up, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to work, it's same thing everyday. Plus, I work as an security guard, that makes this whole-my life is the same thing, worse than it already is. All I do is stand by the door that the scientist work in and if some body tries to come in, I must stop them, but... most of the time, before I even say anything, they run away; scared out of their mind.

Am I really that scary?

Right now, I am on my way to work. I work with my bruders two close friends, Antonio, and Francis. They are my friends too, but they are mostly hanging around with him than me. They are called the Bad touch trio by the people that hate them, but mostly from people that love them. They are called that name because they often get them selves into trouble with people, and another reason is because there is three of them. You have to see what I deal with everyday, and trust me, it's not pleasant.

When I make it there, I get out of my silver ford and look up at the building. The building is really tall, and makes me feel like an ant.

Don't we all feel like that these days?

I walk into the buliding, straight to the front desk, and see Ms. Hedervary talking with Gilbert.

'Oh shit,' I thought.

"Gilbert, vhat are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to them.

Gilbert turned around with a smirk and when he saw me, he smiled at me with his obnoxious grin; red eyes pratically glowing with happiness.

"Hiya west! where have you been? We have been waiting like... in years! Oh, and I am working here as an scientist," Gilbert said, looking like a total ass, waving his left arm from side to side.

'Wait, did he just say... scientist?'

"Gilbert... did you just say, scientist," I was laughing inside, I couldn't help it, it is just so funny.

Gilbert looked at me, face blank and not responding. He looked like he is in shock, like he didn't believe what I just said.

"Yea... I did, why?"

I can't hold it in any longer, so I started to chuckle.

"Wait, what?"

Gilbert got mad, eventually, and started to trail off into the elevator that is on the left, stomping like a little kid throwing a fit. When he stomped into the elevator, he turned around-looking at me with those red eyes filled with determination, sucking up air; puffing up his chest.

"Watch me be AWESOME!" he yelled throwing up his arms-fits balled up in a fist, eyes still focused on me. He looked like he is forming a 'Y' with his body. While he is doing this, the elevator doors starts to close, slowly; making this scene look beyond stupid.

'I swear, he is so damn stupid,' I thought to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ludwig, please don't be mad at Gilbert, it's really good to know that he is trying to get a job after what happened to him," Elizabeta said with an frown on her face, lips formed into a straight line.

"Alright," I said, smiling slightly; picking up my schedule off of the front desk.

* * *

_ I am sorry that this chapter is short, but at least I am getting chapter up, finally. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Project NO. 3000**

_ **Dear readers,**  
_

_I am back with another chapter, are ya'll happy?  
_

_I am thankful that Awesomekiwi has reviewed my story, and I am also thankful that a few people have followed and favorited this story. It really helped me to keep on going, but still, I would never force anyone to review because it's not right. I hope y'all will be able to tell me what y'all think of it though. It would really help me know what I would need to fix and what to work on so the next time I type up a story, it could be better. But As long as you all are enjoying this story, then I am willing to keep going._

_If any of y'all think that I did Ludwig's job wrong, you know like that's not how you do that job, please tell me because I am not sure. -.-_

_** LUV YA'LL!**  
_

_** -**_**Bluejay139**_**  
**_

* * *

_Italic- flashback \(o.o)/_**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but if I did, Italy and Germany will be together foreva.  
**

* * *

_ Love is a gross exaggeration of the difference between one person and everyone else.  
_

_ ~Unknown  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The experiment is loose!**_  
_

**Ludwig POV  
**

It has been two hours now.

I'm feeling blinded by the bright-white halls that I am standing in; waiting for the scientist to finish on the project they are working on for about two hours now.

* * *

_After I had picked up my schedule, I skimmed through the words typed up on the paper and instantly started to walk over to the elevator that Gilbert put a scene in. Now that I think about it, Elizabeta was right. I should not be too hard on Gilbert. I mean, he did take it hard when Vati died when we were younger. He knew Vati longer then I did. So yes, that means I am an adopted son. When I was inside, on the right side of the bear white wall, there is an glowing-white button that has a five on it and waited inside of the elevator for a few minutes. After the longest minutes of my life, I walked out of the elevator when it made it to the fifth floor, I walked out into the office to confirm my attendance for the day. After that, I walked out of the office and towards the door that my boss has assigned me to guard._

* * *

I want to go home.

I have stood here for two hours now, TWO HOURS!

That is two hours of waiting for people to finish their dumb project, two hours of wasting time. How long does it even take anyway? Now I know how my father felt about this job now. He had to work here for 15 hours too. My mother wanted my to carry on with his job, how dumb is that? I had to-no wanted to carry on my _Vati's_ dream, without even wanting to! Does that even make sense?

What I am trying to say is, I felt bad for my _Mutti_ and decided to carry on with my _Vati's_ job to make her happy. That's how I got this stupid job. I actually wanted to become a scientist, but I gave up that dream because of this... this...tragedy.

Now that I think about it, coming here everyday is actually worth it. This job does have some pro's to it. One, I have made alot of friends here, I normally don't make friends. Two, I get to see the experiments before anyone else could see it, and trust me, that is a good thing about being the security for the scientist front door since I want to become a scientist.

"GET THEM, NOW!" I heard through the door I am guarding.

'Did someone come inside the room without me knowing?'

I turn around, facing the metal, well-locked door and look at it. My eye brows furrowed as I listened to what is taking place in the room. I can't just sit here and do nothing but I can't go inside either, I will get in trouble... but then again if I sit here doing nothing I would get fired. I thought about it, thinking of what I should do and chose to stick with the second idea. I rather get in trouble than getting fired. I can't afford to lose this job because it will send my _Mutti _to tears.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on the cold-hard metal, this causes me to shiver as I do this and to quickly pull my hand away. I totally forgot that when scientist get to work inside the room, the door grows really cold so people won't come inside. It makes me wonder sometimes on why they do it like that. If I am here to guard the door, why do you need this system to make the door cold. Is it because they think we won't do our jobs.

'I have to do this,' I thought, putting my hand back on the handle, wincing as my hand stung from how cold the door knob is.

The coldness from it caused my hand to become numb but I opened the door ready to pull it open. I growled as the cold door opened and peaked inside of the large white room to see something that shocked me. There is two naked men that looks similar to each other, running around the two beds that lie in the middle of the shiny floors of the room.

'Are they twins?' I thought to myself.

I looked at the two men who were chasing them and froze. Gilbert and Antonio is chasing them.

'This scene right here looks so stupid right now,' I thought, chukling to myself.

"Ahhh~," one of the men that is naked yelled. He has alburn straight and silky looking hair that shined in the light that the light bulb on the ceiling is giving off; with a curl sticking out from the side of his head. It bounced every time he took a step. His eyes are a beautiful honey looking color and has the most kissable looking lips I have ever seen. Wait, why am I even looking at his lips anyway.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, BASTARD!" the other yelled. He has hair similar to the other, but his is to the side a little while the other's hair is parted down the middle. Plus, it is darker. His eyes are similar to the others too, they are honey colored but a little darker. He is wearing a scowl on his heart shaped face, eye brows furrowed together as he ran.

"Umm...," I hummed, trying to get the four men's attension.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! I know y'all are probaly like 'REALLY! YOU FUCKIN' PISSED ME OFF WITH THIS SHIT FUCKIN FUUUCK!' or something like that. -.- I might finish the next chapter by tomorrow but if not then I will update next week. :D_

_If y'all must know, I am going to start up another story based on this couple. I will be calling it 'Small reality.' Cool huh? _

_Here is the summary!_

**Summary: **Ludwig doesn't believe that there are little people but Gilbert does. One day, Gilbert gets tired of Ludwig saying that there are no such tings as little people and finnall decides to proove that there are. But what Gilbert does not know is that there are two of them right under his nose.

_So that is the summary and here is the preview. It's just going to be one little part of the story basically so enjoy!_

* * *

Small Reality

"Come on Ludwig," Gilbert whined. "Just take one look at him please!"

Ludwig sighed.

"Okay fine, I will look at it."

Ludwig turned around, looking at Gilbert's balled up fist as it opened, showing a tiny creäture in the palm of his hand. It looked scared in his hand as Ludwig continued to stare at it. It looked like a human teenage boy, but smaller. He has auburn hair and honey colored eyes that is now filled with tears. His small pink-plump lips quivered and eyes brows shook as Ludwig continued to stare at him with his big blue eyes.

Ludwig's eyes grew wide, anger filling his sharp-blue eyes. Did Gilbert really think that fooling him would really make Ludwig believe this sick joke.

"What type of sick illusion is this!"

The small creature is an little jumped at the volume of Ludwig's voice and grabbed on to Gilbert's thumb tightly.

"Please don't hurt me! I will give you anything, veh~ I will even give you the last bit of pasta my family and I own and..."

Ludwig was surprised.

'So they are real,' he thought, completly ignoring the little person's rant.

* * *

_What do y'all think of it? It's kind of mixed between Arrietty and The little Mermaid. I say Arrietty because Feliciano is small and Ludwig is not, and The little Mermaid, because there is going to be some type of transformation in this story. _

_Thanks for reading and review if you want to!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Project NO. 3000**

**Dear readers,**

_I thank all y'all people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate it! I will start the other story tomorrow, you know, Small reality. I will love it if y'all can support me because if I don't have enough motivation, I won't finish the story and trust me, that happened before. My other account I have is lenluv139, do y'all even know that? I made that story and it was called... The tenth Planet named Italy and I totally deleted it because I did not have that motivation. :(_

_Hugs + kisses, Bluejay139 ;)_

* * *

**Disciamer: **I do not own any of this, sorry kitties ;)

* * *

_Blushing is the color of virtue._

_~Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Falling for something so forbidden**

**Ludwig POV**

"Ummm...," I hummed, trying to get the four mens attention.

They didn't hear me so I tried to get their attention again.

"Hallo, umm... vhat-,"

"I GOT HIM!" Gilbert said cutting me off and gripping one of the twins around his torso. He was the one with light auburn hair.

Okay, now I am getting this weird feeling inside my chest, it's like I want to punch my bruder for touching the boy is it... jealousy? No, I can't have feelings for him! It's not right and it's not because I am a guy.

"OKAY! I WILL GET THE OTHER!" Antonio yelled, still chasing after the stubborn twin.

I am so lost now. I don't know what to do in the situation, and that is not normal because I normally know what to do in all situations. My voice felt as if it my voice was stuck in the middle of my throat, never able to be pulled from the same position. My lips are apart, inhaling and exhaling the warm air that is surrounds me.

"Gilbert... vhat are you doing?" I asked, now glaring at Gilbert.

Gilbert up at me, face all stressed out, then he smiled weakly.

"Hey bruder!There is no problem here, you can go now."

'Is he serious?' I thought, raising my black eye brow. He looked at me with the 'yes I am' look and I sigh.

'Why do I have such a hard-headed bruder?'

"I GOT HIM!" Antonio yelled, holding the other twin around the waist. The boy squirmed in Tony's arms while Tony smiled like it was not a problem, I know I would not have a problem because he is shorter and smaller.

Antonio is one of the Bad Touch Trio. He is not the leader, my bruder is. Even though he might seem like he is, he is not, sadly. He is smart, can handle his temper, handsome, kind, and lastly, he knows how to control his mouth when he talks to women. It's not like my bruder is not smart, it's just he does not use his brain and 90% of the time and it makes him look like a total jackass. Mentally and physically.

Gilbert grinned.

"Good job Tony! Now we can shut them down. They were not supposed to have any feelings, they were supposed to do as you say without any feelings emitting on their faces."

That shocked me. I did not know those two are robots! They look so real!

"So... they are not real?" I asked looking at the two. One of them looked pissed of, and the other looked at me with a frightened look on his face.

This caused me to blush. I have never seen anything this beautiful in my life. I just want to hold him close to me so he would no longer have that frightened look on his beautiful face.

We continued to stare at each other until Gilbert spoke up.

"No, they are not real humans. They are robots that I have created," Gilbert said, chuckling.

Now there is one thing I did not know.

* * *

_I am so sorry that this chapter is so short :( I was supposed to be finished with this yesterday but my mom walked up to the computer, trying to read what I was typing and I had to log off before she could read anything. Then, I had to come up with an excuse about why I had cut it off. Pretty funny huh?:)_

_You know, I was reading this while listening to You Raise Me Up by Lena Park :) it's a beautiful song!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Project NO. 3000**

**Dear readers,  
**

_I'm back again! Did y'all miss me? I am glad that this story is making good progress and I am also glad that y'all are enjoying this story. Don't y'all know how happy this makes me?  
_

_After this, I will not be updating alot on this story because I have other stories to tend to.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this, my peeps does. Lol, just kidding! :)_  
_

* * *

_Love curses people-both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it._

_ ~Unknown  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **All I need is you **  
**

**Ludwig POV**

'Now there is one thing I did not know,' I thought, shock painting my face.

"You could make robots," I said in a surprised tone, causing Gilbert to growl.

"Shut up West."

"So why don't you want them to have emotions? Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked curiously. I did not understand that at all. How are you a scientist and you don't want the things that you make to have emotions?

Gilbert smiled at me which looked like a sadistic smile by the way. I shuddered by the look of it.

"Well... I want my inventions to listen to what I say."

"Pfft," I spat. I couldn't help myself, I mean, he says that he wants his inventions to listen to him, when he doesn't listen to what anyone else has to say. I find that extremely funny.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU DUMMKOPH!" Gilbert yelled, face turning red and eyes flashing to a darker shade of red.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh even harder.

Gilbert growled and threw the boy he was holding to the floor. The boy yelped when he made contact with the cold floor and I narrowed my eye brows.

"Why did you throw him?" I hissed, causing Gilbert to flinch. This causes my to chuckle.

"He's nothing but a robot that I have to re-program," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes and putting up his fist with a smirk on his face.

'Okay now he wants to fight just because I was laughing at him? This is just classic,' I thought also putting up my fist.

"WHAA~ Please don't fight veh~"

I turn my head to the person who said that to see that boy that causes my heart to jump, looking right at me as he says it.

"SHUT UP FELICIANO!" Gilbert yelled, causing the the little bo-I mean, Feliciano to jump. His bottom lip quivered and eye brows shivering.

This causes me to frown.

"VHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Gilbert looked at me with his red eyes flashing again.

"SHUT UP LUDWIG!"

I growl at him and he growls back.

GRRRR...

I turn my head to the sound, to see Feliciano on his knees, head down with his hands covering his face.

"What is wrong with him?" Gilbert said, voice shaky and red eyes wide from fear.

"I programmed them to have emotions Gilbert. You may have designed them, but I have programmed them with these emotions. Robots with emotions can help you know what is wrong with them when they have a problem in their system, they can even be your best friends. Don't you thinks that a robot with a blank face, while talking to you is cute? I mean, look at this cute little tomato," Antonio said, squeezing the other twins cheeks, with a smile on his face.

The other twin's face turned red.

"STOP YOU BASTERD!"

"Awww...," Tony squealed. "Lovino is so cute!"

Lovino glared at Tony.

"I AM NOT!"

I looked from the scene taking place from the left side of the room back to Feliciano. What I saw made me jump, his face is now uncovered by his hands to show his beautiful honey colored eyes glowing red. He is growling, teeth forming in his mouth.

"I also programmed them to have a defense mechanism, so when they face a problem, they will know how to handle it," Antonio said, smile still on his face. Holding the other twin that is still struggling.

What the hell?

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, I just wanted to update this as fast as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! *pouts*

I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating my stories lately. I have been so caught up in school work and homework to try to keep my grades up. And I have been trying so hard to keep my grades up because I am attending a school that will kick me out and send me into another school that I honestly don't like. So please forgive me for my long absence. I hope all of my fans could just wait for me until I get things situated.

love ya'll,

Bluejay

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**


End file.
